The Lab Rats and Star Wars Rebels Crossover
by SabineWrenFan17
Summary: What happens when the worlds of Lab Rats and Star Wars Rebels unite to fight a great villan?
1. Chapter 1 - The Big Change

So guys, welcome to the first ever crossover story to be featured on this account. It takes place shortly after the events of the series finale for Lab Rats Bionic Island. Let me what you guys about this. I'm considering to do more crossover stories if you guys want. I am including myself in this because I actually got the idea for this crossover while doing other fanfics and me with two of my favorite shows crossed my mind so now that I've explained that without further ado lets begin. If I spell anything wrong, please say so.

"Bree, everything is going to be fine." I told her. Mr. Davenport had called me and asked if I could come so I could help a little bit. "What about Adam and Leo?" She asked me. "If they need anything at all they'll call us." I said. "I guess you're right I just feel a little uneasy about the change." She said. "Bree, change can be hard for everyone. Look at me, I met you guys and then I had to get use to the fact you were bionic and I overcame it." I said. "Anything else planned?" She asked. "Oh, I see where this is going." I said. "Mall?" She asked. "Let's do it." I said. "Hey, wait a minute." Mr. Davenport said. "If there's any trouble at all, give me a call." He said. "Don't worry, if there is trouble we'll call." Bree said as we left.

"Davyn, which dress do you prefer, the red or the black?" Bree asked. "I'm honestly not a fashion expert Bree but go with the black." I told her. "Would you pick the black one for yourself if you had to choose one?" Bree asked. "Yes, I would." I told her. So, we've been looking around for about thirty minutes. Bree bought at least 2 or 3 dresses, 1 pair of high heels, and a couple of t-shirts. "Do you think we are done?" I asked her. "Yeah, I think we are." Bree said. "Then, lets go." I said as I got a call from Mr. Davenport as we were getting in the car. "Mr. Davenport, what can we do for you?" I asked. "Davyn, we got a mission alret saying there is trouble at the academy." He told me. "What kind of trouble?" I asked. "Something about a new set of soliders with white armor and appearntly serve an Empire of some kind." He said. "Mr. Davenport, I know who those people are and they can be very dangerous, I'm calling friends of mine who specalize in annoying this organization." I said. "Ok, but whatever you do make it quick, it sounded like they were in trouble." He said as he hung up. "Spector 7 to Spector 5 come in." I said in my comm. "I'm here, what do you need?" Sabine asked. "Sabine, I'll explain when you get here but I got reports of a lot of stormtroopers, transmitting coordinates now." I told her. "Ok, I'll round up the crew and get your lightsaber that you accidentally left here after our last mission." She said. "Sounds good Sabine." I told her as I shut off my comm. Bree drove us to where the Hydroloop starts and they were troopers all around it. "What now?" Bree asked me. "I'm going to tell you what we are going to do, we are going to have some fun." I told her.

Duh, Duh, Duh, its a Cliffhanger. Everyone loves them once in a while right? Anyway, hope you enjoy Chapter 1 and made the team combo of people with the force, skills, and bionics be with you, always. That was a sneak peek for Chapter 2 by the way.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Time has Come

Hello There, welcome to Chapter 2 of my first crossover. I hope Chapter 1 was enjoyable. Now, lets get into Chapter 2 of this awsome crossover series.

"Fun, what do you mean fun?" Bree asked. "The fun of taken out troopers, isn't that fun?" I asked. Just then, A figure came out of the shadows and took out all the troopers. Bree hid the car and then we got out and saw Skylar. "Skylar, what are you doing here?" I asked her. "Hey guys, I heard that there was trouble here so I came to help." She said. "Guys, what is that?" Bree asked. More stormtroopers came up. "Is there a problem trooper?" I asked. "You are in a Imperial controlled area, Rebel scum." The trooper said. "What kind of ship is that?" Skylar asked, pointing up. "The ship of my friends." I said. Of course, it was the Ghost. The Ghost took out every trooper while not hitting any of us. "Right on time guys." I said in my comm. Chopper grumbled. "Chopper, if you didn't want to come why did you?" I asked him. He grumbled again. "Look, Chopper, we don't have time for complaning." Hera said over the comm. Everyone came out, including Sabine. I give her a hug. "How have things been?" I asked her as she handed my lightsaber over. "Been running from the Empire for the past hour but other than that, pretty good." She said. "Alright then, I'll make this introduction quick." I said. "Bree and Skylar these are my friends, the crew of the Ghost." I said. "Ok, lets do this." Skylar said. "Hold up." I said. "What is it?" Bree asked. "Ladies first." I said. "Why, thank you." Bree said. So, Bree, Skylar, Sabine, and Hera got in. "We can fit two more." Hera Said. Ezra and Chopper got in. "See you on the other side." Kanan said to Ezra. "Davyn, you ready?" Kanan asked. "I'm ready, lets do this." I said.

Chapter 2 is over. Chapter 3 is coming soon. I'm seeing The Last Jedi tomorrow, January 13th, 2018, for my birthday so there probably will be fanfics centered around character from The Last Jedi after I see the movie.


End file.
